


legacy

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Castlevania!AU, Gen, Mentions of Violence and Death, Religion, Vampire Royalty, just... castlevania and ffxv okay, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: He’s pale, too pale, with an unruly head of black hair. Gladio needs a drink, he doesn’t want to die sober.“Your saviour is a fucking vampire”Gladio spits at Prompto before the vampire lands on the ground.“Have you come here to kill me?” his voice is cool, even and unaffected by the three people in front of them. “I doubt you can make a mark”ora castlevania ffxv crossover, because the author is self indulgent





	legacy

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of ffxv halloween week! a cross between vampires and supernatural bloodlines, which screamed castlevania to me.
> 
> again, check out sanj's work, whos been dealing with my nonsense for this week. on twitter at @kidgrayson, and ao3 as pumpkinsoldier

Noctis would never call himself a proud man. He comes from a long line of vampire rulers, who have commanded the hordes of the night for centuries. There is always a Lucis Caelum on the throne, if one can call it that.

Noctis will never sit there. A dhampir can never command the vampires, no matter who he is. A human mother denies him that birthright, but Noctis has never wanted it. He never wanted his father's title, the power. Frankly, Noctis never asked for this life, and has only seen it harm his family. 

He watched his mother burn, priests accusing her of witchcraft, and suddenly he was without a mother, and his father a wife. Noctis could do nothing, say nothing, as he stood at the back of the crowd. What could he do? He was too late to save her from the burning, from the way she was stolen from her home. She was dead long before he arrived, but he doesn’t want her to be alone. Not now. 

His father never recovers. Regis isolates himself, starves himself close to death, and leaves himself vulnerable. He _ mourns. _Regis travelled as a man, just as Aulea said, connected with humanity in ways his family never had. He taught her science, and she showed him the world.

Regis is vulnerable, and the vampires take advantage of that.

Ardyn Izunia has always been trouble. A usurper of sorts, always arguing, provocative and a trouble starter. He caused unrest everywhere he went, and was banished decades ago.

But he found a way back, took advantage of the weakness. Noctis lost both of his parents to ignorance and greed, to the world that did not care for him. Noctis belonged nowhere, not a human, not a vampire. 

Where does he go?

Where _ can _he go?

His mother’s home is burnt to the ground, the church made sure of that. Ardyn took his fathers home, and the throne that came with it. Every vampire in Eos is under his rule, and Noctis has been in hiding ever since.

He has too many wounds to recover from. There’s a secret room, deep beneath Insomnia, based on the mechanisms of the Citadel, and he goes there to heal. There’s not much else to do.

* * *

“I still think this is bullshit”

Ignis elbows Gladio for the comment, but the Speaker in front of them seems unbothered. Gladio seems to be sobering up, and Ignis is thankful to see his friend returning to normal. Or as normal as things _ can _be. The fall of the house of Amicitia was hard on all of them, but Gladio hasn’t been the same since. 

It’s been a year since Ardyn launched an attack on Eos, set to bring the world to its knees. The Amicitias had been excommunicated long ago, dealing with the _ dark arts _is apparently what it means to defend the people against the forces of the night. Gladio is bitter about it, lost his whole family to the fight, only to be told that their sacrifice was for nothing. 

There’s no spot for them in heaven, but Gladio doesn’t want one. He’ll go down swinging.

“_ Please” _ Promptos got an accent, only slight, but enough to notice. “I know something is here. We owe it to Eos to _ try.” _

He’s hopeful, even for a speaker, a people dedicated to preserving an oral history of their world. But he’s different from the others, and as Prompto uses _ magic _to light the way, Gladio realises why.

“So some speaker theory tells you that their a saviour down here?”

“_ Yes” _Prompto sounds exasperated, like it should be obvious. “Why else would I bring you down here?”

“To kill us”

“Gladio!”

Ignis had stayed mostly quiet throughout this whole process, but Gladio knows his partner, knows he’s figuring out every possible way through and out of this. He was always the brains, spending his teen years in the Amicitia home, learning from the best.

“Prompto, what exactly does this prophecy tell us?”

Prompto seems sheepish to respond. They’ve reached a door, and no one wants to enter it. They don't want to be disappointed. They don’t want to be _ wrong. _

“A soldier, a scholar, a speaker and a child of the night will defeat the hordes”

The door flies open, none of them even _ touching _it.

Gladio doesn’t like the way _ a child of the night _sounds. But they’ve come too far now. 

They let themselves in, and the lanterns light themselves. Ignis takes a breath, grabs for his knives, and the three of them land on a coffin.

_ “Fuck” _

“God hates me”

The coffin opens. Gladio has his whip ready before anyone can climb out of it, but he still feels a little bit of soul leave his body when someone_ floats _out.

He’s pale, _ too _ pale, with an unruly head of black hair. Gladio needs a drink, he doesn’t want to die _sober_. 

“Your saviour is a fucking _ vampire” _

Gladio spits at Prompto before the _ vampire _lands on the ground.

“Have you come here to kill me?” his voice is cool, even and unaffected by the three people in front of them. “I doubt you can make a mark”

Gladio is sending his whip, flying with a speed that seems to shock Prompto. Ignis is flanking the other side, and Prompto is begging them to _ wait. _

The vampire bares his teeth, and Gladio sees the faces of his family flash before him. Lost to the teeth in front of him, to teeth like them. There’s a floating sword, the vampire still seeming unphased by everything, and Ignis is doing his best to fend it off long enough for Gladio to get _ something _ in. They’re a perfect team, trained half their lives to do exactly this. 

Prompto keeps trying to stop them, crying out to _ listen! Please! _

There's a wall of fire separating them from each other. Promptos robes are flying, his fingers curling to summon the flames from his body. 

“STOP!” Prompto’s voice is commanding, all hesitance from before is gone. “We need _ all _of us!”

He brings the fire down, hoping that its enough to stop them from _ killing _each other. 

“We need _ you _to defeat Ardyn”

Promptos facing the vampire, who lowers his sword at the stare. His eyes seem to widen at the name _ Ardyn _, and he’s looking around at them all.

“You’re all idiots” the vampire sheathes the sword, and looks around at the three of them. “I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, my father was Regis. Ardyn will die because of _ me.” _

Gladio knows the name, knows Lucis Caelum like his own name. He’s never heard of Noctis, but his family hadn’t been fighting the Lucis Caelums for generations to trust on the basis of a _ lack _of knowledge.

But Regis hadn’t given them much trouble, and the whispers of his human wife tells Gladio that this might work.

“You’re a _ dhampir” _

Noctis actually smiles at Ignis, his teeth showing just _ slightly. _

“I like you”

Gladio hates this team. But, maybe they’ll actually be able to save Eos with the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter! this weeks been so fun to write for, and leave a comment and kudos if you'd like
> 
> @pitiossruins


End file.
